


Captured Mothers and Daughters

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, F/M, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, gagging, their worlds coexist so they know each other, they were caught in their worlds and brought here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Several Mother-Daughter pairs, captured into the illegal Calvinian Sex Slave Trade.Their Ages:Moon:11Her Mom: 36Mikoto: 40Corrin: 18Kana:11Robin:20Morgan: 15





	Captured Mothers and Daughters

~WRITING IN PROGRESS~

Kana wakes up in an unfamiliar place.Besides her on the left was her mother, Corrin; to her right, Moon, her friend from Alola that arrived by a portal;all that young Kana knew was she had been raised in the Deeprealms and finally got to meet her mother, finally...but she remembers why shes here..in this place...  
**1 hour ago....**

"Mama?!" Kana runs to her mother and hugs her


End file.
